Complicated
by PlagueOfAnime
Summary: Why does Mello have to make everything so complicated?  Please R&R Slight yaoi but not much.  Anyway please read!


AN: I don't own Death note or the song. Enjoy :)

_Uh huh  
>Life's like this<br>Uh huh, uh huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh<br>That's the way it is  
><em> 

Matt was lying on his bed playing his new blue DS. All was peaceful until a blonde hurricane stormed into the room. "He beat me again!" Matt sighed quietly to himself.

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if, you could only let it be  
>You will see<br>_

"I deserve to win! Not that albino bastard! I swear if he wins one more time I'm going to kill him!" Mello continued ranting on but Matt had heard it so many times he knew what the chocoholic was going to say before he said it. If Mello just let beating Near go, he would realize what Matt had been hinting at for months.

_I like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<em>

Matt sat on the couch while Mello stood in the doorway. The redhead swallowed nervously and asked quietly, "C-could you come here?" He cursed himself for the stutter but was satisfied when Mello came over and sat next to him. "I um . . . I think I love you Mel." The gamer awaited the blonde's response whether it be physical or just a normal reply. After a minute Mello said softly, "I love you too Matt."

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<em>

Matt hugged the blonde and was once again pushed away. "Why do you keep doing that Mel?" Matt was used to being neglected but Mello had said he loved him. "Because we're in public." "We're in a private orphanage." The gamer pointed out. With a growl Mello hissed, "Yeah but other people will see us!" He tensed as a few kids walked by not even glancing in the teens' direction.

_You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

Matt watched as Mello punched a kid for getting on his nerves. The kid hadn't really done anything but this was happening more often. A kid would say or do something wrong and Mello would hit them. After every kid he beat up the chocoholic would gloat to Matt saying how he was so strong and powerful. This wasn't the boy Matt had fallen in love with.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no_

"Mel this has to stop." Said blonde stopped right before slapping yet another boy. With a sigh Mello let the kid go and turned to Matt, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." With a smile the redhead pulled Mello into a kiss. "I love you Mello." "I love you too."

_You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else<br>Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>You're makin' me<em>

Matt jumped as his door was swung open. He sighed in relief to see it was just his boyfriend. The new attire on the blondes body caught his attention though. "What's with the clothes?" Mello wore a white long sleeve polo with a gray sweater vest over top. The blonde looked down at the clothes and shrugged, "They seem more professional."

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
>Take off, all your preppy clothes<br>You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>When you become<em>

The redhead sighed and explained, "Mel changing the way you look isn't gonna make you smarter or more professional. I don't know about everyone else but I like you the way you are." Mello smiled and walked over to Matt pulling the younger boy into a passionate kiss. To Matt nothing else mattered at that moment. Just Mello and him being together holding each other. Although Matt would have wanted the moment to last forever the boys had to pull away from air. "I'll go change." Mello said softly turning to go do said task.

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

The two boys walked down the halls towards the common room and once there plopped down on the old couch. Matt moved to kiss Mello, but the blonde pulled away scowling at the gamer. The redhead frowned and asked quietly, "Why don't you let me touch you in public?" Mello could tell Matt was hurt and trying to hide it but Mello saw through it and grabbed Matt's hand giving it a slight squeeze, "It's just that I don't want people to start assuming stuff." Matt pulled his hand back and questioned, "Assume what, that we're gay, or that we're a couple? Is it such a bad thing for people to know we love each other?" Mello didn't answer and Matt put his head on the blonde's shoulder. "You're a fool to think it matters what they think."

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no_

Matt let out a frustrated sigh. Mello was back to bullying the other kids but at the same time trying to act grown up. The gamer didn't understand what the blonde was trying to accomplish. Mello had barely said a word to the redhead in three days and Matt didn't know what to think of it. One night Matt was laying in bed while Mello studied and he decided it was time to confront the blonde, "Mel?" The chocoholic grunted. With a sigh Matt continued, "I don't think what your doing is healthy. Not just studying until 2am but the way you bully the other kids but at the same time try and act sophisticated. You should go back to how you were before, you know. At least you talked to me then."

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<em>

"What do you mean?" Mello asked turning away from his history book. "I mean you're making things way to complicated and hard for yourself. Just be you. Stop trying to be someone you're not." Matt explained. The look that crossed Mello's face was one of anger and it wasn't long before he was yelling, "You can't tell me what I should or shouldn't be! I'll be anyone I want and you can't change anything!"

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

The redhead then said calmly, "Have you noticed how the other kids run away when you walk your way?" "Shut up Matt." "Or how your former friends won't even look at you now?" "I said shut up!" "What about me? Have you realized how this is effecting me?" The blonde was about to yell but stopped and said confusedly, "What?" Matt nodded and explained, "My friends are scared of you and won't come anywhere near me. And you're too busy with studying or bullying to talk to me. I mean I know I'm pretty anti-social but I at least had someone to talk to when I wanted to talk."

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no_

Mello looked to the ground, "I'm sorry Matt." With a smile the younger boy walked over to the blonde pulling him into a hug. "As long as you go back to normal I forgive you."

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>(Yea yea)<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
>Honestly, you promised me<br>I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>No no no<em>

AN: Wow this is really long compared to other things I've written anyway . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! I need to know if it's any good! Please R&R and I will love you forever! :3


End file.
